Display panels continue to increase in size as the price of larger displays is driven downward by demand from private consumers and corporations. As a result, large displays may occupy a substantial portion of a room or a wall area and thereby have a significant visual presence. Modern liquid-crystal-displays (“LCDs”) and plasma displays include a display area that is dark (e.g. black or grey) when the display is turned off. FIG. 1 shows a conventional display panel 150 mounted on a wall 110 where the display panel 150 covers a significant amount of the surface area of wall 100. A significant portion of the population may perceive the combination of the size and the dark color of the display panel 150 as contributing a negative aesthetic to the space where the display panel resides.